Bee Girl
Bee Girl is the first monster to attack Luka on his way to Happiness Village. Seeing that Happiness Village is known for it's high-quality honey, Bee Girl is presumed to be one of many of her kind which create the honey that they sell. Indeed, Bee Girl also has a taste for her special honey, which she keeps in her honeycomb-like abdomen. In fact the only thing being more flavoursome to her being a mix of human semen and her own honey which she laps up with her long tongue. When she sees Luka she tries to force him to become the source of her next meal. She is also the first insect-based monster to attack Luka in the game. Despite her chitinous lower body, her vagina is lined with fine fur and filled with warm honey, something that can catch Luka off guard if he loses to her. If she loses the battle she will become sealed and turn into a normal bee, leaving Luka and Alice to make their way to the village. Encyclopedia Entry " An insect type monster that resembles a bee. She carries a large source of honey with her at all times, but that alone is not enough to feed her. The Bee Girl's favorite food is to mix their honey with male semen. To create this this mixture, she will aggressively attack travelers. She will first cover her target with honey than and then slowly lick it off as it mixes with his body fluids. Due to the combination of her incredibly long tongue and her sticky honey, she is able to easily force men to ejaculate. Forcing her prey to ejaculate as much as possible, she will feast on her mixture. The Bee Girl is particularly fickle, and will generaly get tired of the taste of their catch after around five ejaculations. After that, they are known to release their prey; however, if they find a rare taste that they really enjoy, they may keep their prey forever." Attacks *Sweet Honey: Normal attack, used only as a first attack. Lick: Normal attack. Will trigger neck bukkake on losing . Binding Lick: Triggers bind status and causes damage. Also used during a bind. Nipple Lick: Binded attack. Battle Overview This battle can be difficult and luck based on hard, but is simple on normal. Starting with Demon Decapitation is recommended, and then she will always use Sweet Honey '''as her first attack. Attacking normally and using Demon Decapitation is a fair way to go forward. She will bind you when she uses her '''Binding Lick, and it will take usually two struggles to free yourself. She is not too much of a threat if she does get you into a bind, but be sure to always remain on the offensive if you are free. She has two H-scenes, one from losing to her normal lick attack and one from losing while bound. Should Luka lose to her normally she will pin him down and coninue to lick the semen and honey off his body, pouring more honey onto him and delighting in his taste. If he loses in her bind, she will go on to mate with him, using her furry, seductive insect vagina to bring him under her charms before carrying him off to become a mating slave. Trivia *Bee Girl has an attack called Sweet Honey, which she will only use on the first turn. She will always use this as her first attack, even if one of her other attacks is requested. Category:Insects Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 1 Category:Happiness Village Category:Artist: Setouchi